


Not alone

by themadhattersteashop



Category: Supernatural, creative writing - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Other, POV Castiel, Poetry, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhattersteashop/pseuds/themadhattersteashop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When darkness threatens to swallow a life, love proves to be the guiding light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not alone

It is late. Too late; the night is still young, a thousand constellations litter the sky and it is a time for peaceful resting. To fall into a dreamy sleep, where the lines between fantasy and reality remain forever blurred, and all wonders of the imagination are possible. And yet, here I lay, in a dreamless void that threatens to swallow me whole if I am not careful. It does not allow me to sleep, only lie on my back, and wait, as I allow an age old darkness to slowly creep up and consume me, piece by piece, until nothing remains. I choke back the tears as I feel my throat tighten and my cheeks begin to burn. It is a terrifying time to be on your own, to feel your life slowly slip away, and any remaining light be consumed by the every growing dark.  
But tonight, I am not alone, for you are here. A guiding light in my darkest hour.  
Suddenly I am reminded of the evening before, when the darkness seemed so far away. The taste still lingers, like honeyed wine thick on the back of my tongue. I can feel my mouth go dry, as a thousand memories come swirling back all at once. Here you lay at my side, a perfect reminder that the night need not be so lonely anymore and I need not be afraid.  
A pale arm rises above the sheets, as if asking to be touched; I trail a light finger over the endless expanse of cool pale skin. Careful, scared; for I fear that you will shatter into a thousand pieces and be gone, leaving me alone once more. Freckles litter your skin, small scars and marks, all of which no doubt hold a tale all their own; your own personal constellation of stars. Is it really possible someone should be so perfect? Surely you are figment of my imagination, a wishful fantasy brought on by a lack of sleep or perhaps an angel, here to soothe my suffering as I pass over and finally leave this dark world. No you must be real, for I can remember your touch as clearly as the morning sky.  
All too suddenly you begin to stir, and I am not at all ready. It is still long before dawn, and you should be resting. I have no grand speech prepared, no sweet nothings to whisper in your ear as you wake; but words never did serve me well, their purpose always lost along the way; messy, over complicated little things. It would be impossible for me to speak now anyway, as the words would surely crumble into an empty nothingness, or simply drift away, like wood on a strong oceans tide.  
Your turn to look at me with tired eyes and smile; a smile that remains as bright as the day I first laid eyes upon it, and upon you. It brightens the whole room, and beckons me ever closer. My chest is tight, and my palms are sweaty; breath hitched in the back of my throat as we draw ever closer. I can barely think at this point, but your smile leads the way for me, carving a path to follow, where you wait patiently at its end.  
It would have been easy for you to leave, like so many before, yet here you remain by my side, with eyes too bright for this world. Eyes that reflect the heavens stars, burning bright into the night, like a thousand candles perched in an ever expanding black sheet. They keep the looming darkness at bay and for a while remind me that there is still good in this world.  
We stay like this for what seems like an eternity, unwilling to budge, for I fear that if I ever leave your eyes I will be swallowed up by the dark void once more, and may never escape. The air is hot around us, and I can feel your warm breath on my cheek. You lean forwards, and press your lips to mine, with the same confidence as all the times before. My lips tremble, as I struggle to return the gesture. To many it would be a simple kiss, a morning greeting between two lovers; to us it is a silent prayer, a single kiss that represents a promise to never leave each other alone again.  
If only for a moment, I am able to forget the void that so often plagues my nights, and I can instead focus on a new light, a new found hope that represents all that is good in this world, and a future I will not have to walk into alone.


End file.
